


Loves Comes With A Price

by Djcool111323



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beating, Boners, Broken Bones, Cutting, Dark Magic, Drunk Sex, Elemental Magic, F/F, F/M, Forced Kissing, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Gang Rape, Knifeplay, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Multi, Past Sexual Abuse, Pregnancy, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Starvation, Tentacle Rape, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, forced cutting, sex slaves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djcool111323/pseuds/Djcool111323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Zoey almost being killed Rythian takes it to far with some of the people around him and hurts them to the point that they can never forgive him till he makes them. (This takes place around tekkit's time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revenge

Rythian sat there staring at Zoey as she worked. He could feel Duncan and Kim happy....He hated how it felt after what Duncan had done hurting Zoey he would never let him live it down. Kim was his main target get the one person Duncan loves the most and Duncan will come trying to get her and he will fail. Rythian watched as Zoey finished baking a plate full of cupcakes and set them on the counter next the the oven. She slowly walked over to Rythian and kissed his check he looked at her a bit confused ," What are you thinking about?" She asked him carefully choosing her words ," How I am gonna get Kim and ruin Duncan..." He mumbled ," Hun...please....Duncan didn't-" She was cut short by Rythian looking at her ," He could of had killed you!" He snapped grabbing he waist and pulling her on to his lap ," But I am alive." She said running her fingers over the mask that covered his mouth and nose she smiled a bit and slowly pulled it down. He raised his hand and stopped her before she could get it all the way down ," Why do you wear it EVERY day you sleep in it even...doesn't it bother you?" She asked in a calm voice ," No it doesn't bother me a bit...and because it hides my true love for you." he purred in her ear looking out the window seeing the sun set ," Ok I am gonna go for a walk." Rythian said looking at her ,"You on the other hand need your rest that arm of yours won't run for ever!" He said so teasing her as she got up she was all ready in a night gown as she walked to their bed room Rythian tucked her in like a child and she fell asleep before he even was out the door. Rythian flew to Duncan and Kim's base and slipped in. He was greeted with the sound of a snoring Duncan and a awake Kim. This was his only chance and he took it ," Hello Kim.." He said sneaking up behind her and grabbing her mouth so she couldn't scream ," Shhhh I am only gonna kidnap you Duncan won't even notice your disappearance..." She started to shake and try to get out of his grip. She slammed her fist in to his groin and then he tighten his grip and teleported with her and she gasped as she saw a cell large enough to hold over thousands of people. He threw her in and locked the cells door ," Please Rythian you don't have to do this I will do anything just let me go back to Duncan!" She pleaded ," Anything....?" He said looking at her. His eyes said it all ,"No please Rythian....Don't Duncan is sorry! You don't need to hurt me to get to him!" She said a fear building in her.


	2. First Tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rythian has some fun with Kim well Duncan trys to get to Kim but end up getting hurt in more ways then one....

Rythian opened the cell door and shut it behind him ," Please Rythian you don't need to do this!" She said panicking as he moved his hand down her face. He grinned and moved his hands down her body, She balled her fists and slammed them in to his groin again watching him double over she took that as a chance to run to a corner and drop shaking like a storm. He got back up and walked over to her crouching down and staring at her ," You don't ever hit me....!" He snapped smacking her and watching her cheek turn red. He pulled down his mask and kissed her she pushed back but failed he ran his hand down her legs and she gasped and he pushed is tongue in to her mouth exploring it. It tasted so sweet like a candy he mouned a bit as she stired in his grasp and then started crying as his free hand groped her left breast. (Back With Duncan ) Duncan ran though their entire base but no sign of his love then he saw the ender markings Rythian left when he teleported he rushed out of the house ,"I am coming baby stay strong!" he said under this breath and ran in the direction of Zoey and Rythian's base tears flowing down his face (Back at in the cell) Rythian started stripping Kim's clothes off one by one Kim that night was wearing a pair of pj pants and a pj top and a neckless Duncan gave to her when they stared dating. Rythian fingers dragged over the dagger neckless and snapped it off her neck then removing her top and pants leaving her in just her panties. " Rythian PLEASE I don't.... Please......" he slowly removed those as well and could fell her wetness between his hand ,"Hm what got you so wet little bird??" She hated being called a bird ,"Get away you perv!" she screamed. Rythian responded by pushing two fingers deep in to her wet virgin hole all she did was moan. Rythian started to move his fingers in and out of her and she kept crying for him to stop to leave her alone. Rythian had gotten hard over the time Kim started to moan and after he had striped her of every last thing she had on. He pulled his fingers out of her and undid his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers (TAKE A NOTE I ALL WAYS SAY BOXERS you can change it to what every you want it to be) Kim whined knowing what he wanted he got her on her knees and she started to lick his hard member Duncan had never EVER touched Kim in this way he never had gotten naked in front of her either. He forced his tip in to her mouth and then forced it all in. She gagged on his member as he started to thrust in to her mouth not letting her move all she did was cry. Rythian heard a trap go off ,"Hear that Kimmy.... Thats your little fuck boy he'll be down here tomorrow..." He pulled out of her mouth and came all over her face. I bit got in to her eyes which burned Rythian got on to his knees and pushed on Kim's back and on to all fours she knew what was coming up ," Rythian...please don't!" ,"QUITE BEGGING!" he snapped as he grabbed one of her nipples and twisted ,"AH !!!!" She screamed again as he pushed in all the way their hips flush together. "So.....Guh..... Tight....." he said as he bagan thrusting in and out of her ," MMMMMM!!! " Is all that came out of her mouth before Rythian slammed his fist on her head knocking her out. He came alot quicker then what he thought he would she was tight no doubt. He pulled out and got her back dress in just her panties and pants and he took her top and walked off with it fully dressed him self. He threw the top over on a chest and walked over to the trap that Duncan had gotten suck in ," Hello..." Rythian said smiling ,"Give....Me.....Back.....My......Girl........Friend!" He said taking deep breaths in and out ,"Hmmmm Nahhh!" he said pulling a lever and Duncan droped in to a tube system that stripped him off all his stuff except his boxers. He fell on to the floor seeing Kim holding her boobs so he couldn't see her nipples. He sat there for a moment before going over to where Kim was and holding as close as he could there was a blanket in the cell so he put it around Kim to keep her warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that Duncan gets traped as Kim gets raped......though I am not saying any more then that also a big thanks to one of my friends who lives by me for proof reading this for me!


	3. Space boy and Owl Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Duncan's disappearance Lewis and Hannah go out to find him. Hanna went with encase he needs backup. But they end up in Rythian's trap....As of Kim she has a upset stomach and starts puking.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RAPE RAPE RAPE OMG IS THAT ALL I CAN WRITE!!!!! any way....Lewis x Hanna....Rip i am keeping it alive.

"DUNCAN!!!! KIM!!! ANY ONE!?" Hannah and Lewis kept screaming trying to find the two ,"May be they went to Rythian's?" Hannah said sighing and flopping on to the couch in the base ,"Really now....They hate ea-" He saw the ender markings slow vanishes ,"Or they were taken by him..." ,"AHAHAH Duncan taken oh wait....KIM!" ,"Yup.....Duncan would be too strong Kim is a easy target for him so he took her Duncan went looking Shit....we've fucked up again.." The two then began to leave and go to Rythian's Base but were stopped by Zoey being Zoey and talking to a mushroom she was holding. "Zoey where is Rythian?" Lewis asked looking a bit consered ,"No where and Every where..." ,"Basement..." Hannah said sighing ," Yup..." The two walked in and heard the alarm go off ,"FUUUUUUCKKKK!" Lewis screams. Tentacles shot up and draged them down in to the basement where they saw Duncan and Kim shaking like no tomorrow. Blood was running down Duncan's arms and face as of for Kim she was curled up trying not to puke ,"Oh....God......." Hannah said looking at the basicly naked Duncan shivering and bloody and the blanket rapped Kim puking her guts out. "What the actually hell..." Lewis said almost vomiting him self. Rythain walked in and leaned on the wall and happy Zoey by his side ,"Good morning!" Rythian said his mask was pulled down and he had a creepy grin on his face. ,"LET ME GO!!! YOU OWL HATER!" Hannah screamed ,"Fine..." he snapped his fingers and Hannah was dropped right on her face. Lewis growled as she fell soon Lewis was dropped and he grabbed her and held her and kept her close ,"Fuck off! and let us go!" Lewis snapped he was pissed and his eyes glowed from the darkly lite area ,"Why when you have a lovely.....hmm lady....in your arms..." He said grinning like the creep he was ,"Ew... Stay away!" She said a shiver running down her spine. Rythian smirked and grabbed her with a dark magic spell and lifted her and teleported her in to the cell and did the same to Lewis but chained him to one of the bars and his ankle so he couldn't get to Hannah unless she went over to him ,"Hmmm I love separating lovers..." He put his arm around Zoey and she purred happily ," Oh Zoey take Lewis and bring him there..." She nodded and grabbed a collar and put it around his neck and hooked a chain to it and unchained his ankle and dragged him in to a room ,"Let GO OF ME!!! " Lewis snapped and fought against Zoey. She threw him in to a room and straped him down to a table shirtless and Rythian grabbed a knife and cut in to his back a letter L and burned him with his magic and listened to him scream.


	4. Zoey's Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim finds out some thing she dosen't want to, Hanna hides behind the beaten Duncan, and Zoey loses her best friend and lover and ????? .

Lewis hissed as the magic made the L in to a scar on him back. Rythian walked over running his hands all over his body yanking down his boxers and watching him squirm. He put a fairly large dildo in his ass watching tears form. Lube dripped down Lewis's ass as it was pushed in feeling his boxers get pulled back up the dildo still in him he was relased and put back in to the cell. Seeing his Hanna hiding behind Duncan made him feel a little happy knowing Duncan would take a beating to protect a women any women. Kim was crying and shaking and Zoey was holding her out side of the cell Kim was fully dressed. Rythain walked over sighing ,"God...Kim your a slut aren't you? Getting pregnant with another mans child ." He smickered ,"Zoey...Why is she out...!" He snapped watching Zoey scan him. He was pissed ,"Sorry...! I just... I... Um....SORRY!" She said pushing Kim genitally back in to the cell shutting the door and running upstairs faster then Rythain who was following her. "Rythain...She just wanted a hug...." Zoey said holding a mushroom in her hand hoping it would help ,"I don't care!" Rythain snapped smacking the mushroom out her hands and watching it break on the floor ,"NO! Rythian WHY!" She said starting to cry ,"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He screamed smacking her this time and as hard as he could. She fell smashing her robotic arm on the wall and it breaking in to smaller pieces and missing parts. "Rythain.....love......Please STOP ITS ME!!!" She screamed his eyes turning black and lifting her with one hand by her neck ,"I am pregnant with your child! FOR CHRIST SAKE LET ME GO!" He threw her in a tube and she was thrown in to the cell with all of them crying her ankles in pain, arm hurting, stomach in pain. Duncan opened his arms to the crying Zoey and she dragged her self over to him and cuddled in tired and in pain a Kim sleep on his side, a Lewis leaning on his back, and a Hanna wrapped up in Lewis's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am gonna try to update this 6 times a week...so bare with me....i will take Sundays off to rest and think up more!


	5. Pain, Sickness, AND FOOODDDD!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rythian has some "Fun" with Duncan's body well he is asleep but wakes early......Along with other stuff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So umm yha trying a new style of writing!

(3 weeks later)  
Rythian watched happy Duncan sound asleep away from every one curled up in a corner his boxers on weirdly. Rythian walked over and picked him up very easily. He had been starving Lewis and Duncan because he was tired of dealing with the two.

He walked over to a room with a bed in it and laid him down. He rimmed his fingers over Duncan's boxers and slowly pulled them down then threw them to the side ,"You won't be needing these any more fuck." He mumbled. He ran his fingers over Duncan's body he could see his rib cage ,"May be a little stale bread won't you....and some water I don't need you dead...after all...." He sighed and got undressed ,"May be the Hat Films boys could have you blood to clone you... hm... who cares!" He pulled Duncan closer to him and stuck is dick slowly in.

He heard Duncan wimpier in his sleep he pushed in all the way. Grunting he began to move not caring about the still alive body under him. Duncan shifted and his eyes fluttered open and he yelped feeling Rythian pound in to his ass as deep as he could ,"Ow! RYTHIAN! STOP OW PL- OWW PLEASE!!!!" he screamed Rythain grabbed his nipple and watched Duncan's face tear up.

Pain...Numbness was all that Duncan could feel even 2 days after rape. Lewis ate even though he hated the taste Kim tried to get Duncan to eat but he all ways turned away ,"He won't he!" Kim said Zoey shaking still having the mushroom Rythain broke apart in her lap. She was still crying the mushroom was growing and it tasted really good. Lewis coughed he was sick ,Duncan hissed which was the first noise he had made in a long time.

At least he could still make a noise Rythian came down stairs and pulled Duncan up and shoved a thing of bread in his mouth and forced him to eat. He put down a small plastic bag of cooked chicken for them all to eat. Duncan slowly moved and looked at his his stomach growled Kim handed him a piece and he ate it slowly drink the bottle of water that he had been given as well.

Duncan sighed and rolled on his side on his cot with a blanket pulled over him so he was still warm. Zoey stared out the small window they were given ,"Its still snowing...!" she said. Lewis looked at her and sighed ,"Fucken Winter! God home sounds really nice right now a warm bed.... a warm fire..... some beef..... " Duncan said looking out it as well ,"Who cares....My stomach hurts and I look FAT fucken hell..!" Kim said ,"Hey enough be happy your not dead! Being pregnant is not as bad as being sick!" Lewis said sighing his nose stuffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO DUNCAN'S ASS IS DEAD HE IS NUMB AS ALL HELL WOOO why WHY! also thank you Anna(My Friend)for prereading this. Also yay their not gonna die! srry this is kinda just a filler BUT tomorrows update will be amazing! I hope that this will be filler for now wait children... wait...


	6. Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim has the baby (this takes place around 7 months later. Also some basicly boring stuff this is a late up date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : There will be two updates tomorrow!

"Kim!" Duncan screamed his face hitting the ground as he tripped. Kim was being dragged away by Rythian after her water broke. (A few hours later) Kim held her infant tears running down her face. Rythian walked in and sighed ,"Fucken hell Kim!" he snapped takening the boy from her and putting him in the crib he had to buy ,"God your small!" He snapped slapping her ," I AM SORRY!" Kim said in between sobs her cheeks bright red ,"I know I know...." Rythian said with a smile ,"You will be my bride!" He said with a grin.

"What!?!" She said confused ,"You- Your bride! But I am with Duncan!" ,"Hm oh not you Hanna or Zoey... they are prefect in every way!" a grin formed on his face ,"Your a insane bastard!" She screamed getting yanked up and dragged back down to the cell and thrown it ,"Oh Fiona will be here in a few weeks Zoey... She will be greeted with a blunt object to the head knocking her out!" he said laughing like a idiot.

Kim cried that whole night Duncan cuddling her. Hanna and Zoey were cuddled in to Lewis who wrapped a blanket around them all. He felt bad that they were rape and barely fed any more. He was starving he had given up most of his food to keep the girls fed. Hungry, horny, and tired were not a good combination. Lewis sighed and looked at Duncan who was sound asleep holding Kim tightly under a blanket as well.

They were all cold only being in the underwear (Bras inculcated) Duncan quite snores made Lewis fall asleep and hold the girls a little closer like big teddy bears. Rythian stood there and sighed. He began to set up the trap for Fiona knowing it would work. After he finished it he walked away and then went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup boom.... Rythian has lost it! oh....ahaha also i need a name for the kid idc if it even a yogscast member's name not at all please comment down below and the next update will have it after i choose it!


End file.
